The Archer and The Swordsman
by Lycaenida-Zephyr
Summary: The seven companions are taking a break at Yumanju Hot Springs after endless days of fighting. During their stay, Raven has a steamy encounter with a girl who looks all too familiar and discovers a whole new side to Yuri ; Main pairing RavenxYuri


Tales of Vesperia

The Archer and The Swordsman

**Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the original characters or settings. They all belong Bandai Namco, except 'Nina' who is an original character. But who doesn't wish they owned Raven and Yuri? :D

**Rating**

M+ (18) due to **very** graphic sex scenes

**WARNING, KIDS! **

This is a RavenxYuri fanfic. That's right, both of them are boys, this is a shonen ai story with some hardcore Yaoi. Don't like = don't read = don't flame! Comments are always appreciated, though. Enjoy! Toodles! Xx

Part One

"Thank god we're here!" Raven moaned loudly, dropping to his knees and pretending to kiss the stairs leading up to the entrance of the Yumanju hot springs. Despite being just as fatigued and fed up as the rest of his companions, he always attempted to provide comic relief. It was just in his nature to be The Joker of the pack. Though most of the time they rarely displayed any gratitude for his light hearted teasing and joking, he knew they appreciated it. Hey, they _had _given him a second chance after all.

_I don't know what I would've done if they had rejected me. It wouldn't have surprised me though, I deserved to be killed right there. These are some good kids. _Raven thought to himself as they walked through the main entrance. He kept to his own thoughts as arrangements for rooms were made.

"So, how bout we all get our own rooms for once?" Yuri suggested. Everyone simply blinked at him. They were used to sharing, mainly for protection. "Well, we've got all this spare Gald, I think we should treat ourselves."

"Um, I don't know. I'd feel lonely after spending so long with you guys."

"I'll share with Estelle. We can't have the Princess alone in case anything bad happens." Rita said. It wasn't a question; it was a demand that was finalised by her full stop. Yuri didn't question her, though not for the first time he questioned her relationship with Estelle. Or at least her feelings. He wondered if Rita liked Estelle as more than a friend, or whether it was just in her nature to be overly protective with her friends. Estelle wasn't particularly good at defending herself, being a healer, whereas the rest of them didn't need protecting. Even Judith was deceptively strong. Who'd have thought such a sensual looking woman would be such a badass fighter? And then of course there was the old man. Yuri had watched him carefully in fights and he couldn't help but get the feeling that he was holding back somewhat, though he couldn't figure out why. Why he thought that, and why Raven would hold back. He sure as hell hadn't held back at Baticon.

"I wouldn't mind sharin' with Judy darlin', just to make sure she's ok. In case she has a nightmare or something." Raven piped up, leering jokingly at Judith. She kept her smile on her face, her expression unchanging, as usual.

"I'm sure being alone with you _would _be the nightmare, Raven." She said in her usual sultry tones. It made Estelle green with envy that Judith was just so naturally sexy and seductive without even trying, whereas she was just the pretty, pink haired princess.

"You can have your own room, old man." Yuri said without looking at him. It wasn't the first time Raven had noticed he was being short with him. He never laughed at his jokes any more – however rare it was he ever laughed anyway – and was always on edge. The tension was visible in his body in just the way he stood. He was more defensive than ever. Though Yuri always maintained this devil-may-car, badass façade, Raven knew it was just that, a façade that helped him get through the day. As for the tension, he guessed he may still think Raven was trouble in a bad way. Did he think he was gonna just stab him in the back? Raven sighed at the realisation his friend no longer trusted him.

Would he ever trust him again?

Later that day, after they had all eaten a delicious meal together, they were getting ready to go into the hot springs. Naturally, female and male areas had been set apart, and so Raven, Yuri and Karol were undressing in the male locker rooms. Karol was very shy around the two older men, being so young, and was changing with his back to them. Raven was singing something to himself as he changed, and Yuri glanced over at him curiously. Would he keep a shirt on? Did he mind everybody seeing his Blastia heart? What would their reactions be? As he thought this, Raven, carefree as ever, unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. Yuri couldn't help staring at the archer. It was the first time he had seen him shirtless properly. He'd only seen the Blastia through a tear in his shirt. But it wasn't his Blastia attracting Yuri's attention this time, it was his surprise at just how broad and muscular Raven's tanned chest was. _No wonder he's such a flirt. He probably get's whatever girl he wants._ And then his attention went to the Blastia core in his chest where his heart should be, and the realisation struck him.

He held back because one hard blow to his Blastia could kill him.

How had he missed that? Furthermore, how could he push him so much? Into fight after fight he had galloped with his sword raised, and never did he think that every battle held a sense of dread for Raven. He suddenly felt very, very angry at himself, and was overcome with a tidal wave of self disappointment and sorrow.

"Earth to Yuri. You ready, kid?" Ravens voice came. Yuri looked up at him a little dazed, then blushed. Raven had clearly caught him staring at his chest.

"Yeah." He grunted, throwing a towel around his shoulders. "What you gonna do about your Blastia?" He asked. Hopefully also implying that had been all he was looking at.

"This." Raven replied cheerfully, and did what Yuri had just done, and carefully place his towel over his shoulder so it hung over his chest, covering his pecs, and therefore his Blastia. Damn it, why did Yuri have to think of his pecs?

"Clever." He mumbled and pushed past him into the springs. Raven looked after him a little bewildered. The light made the purple shine through in Yuri's hair. It cascaded like a glossy waterfall down his slender, pale back. Raven frowned at himself when his gaze travelled a little further down his back.

In the springs, Raven lay back in the hot water and moaned loudly in joy. He didn't see the disdainful look Yuri cast his way.

"Now that feels damn good. Ol' Raven's not full of the youthful vigour you young uns take for granted." He said in typical Raven fashion. Yuri found himself smiling at the familiarity of the comment, and unwelcomed, the image of Yuri delivering a blow to Ravens shoulder with his sword intruded in his minds eye. It replayed as the expression of pain on Raven's face haunted Yuri. No, it wasn't Raven. It was Cpt. Schwann Oltarian. There was a difference in the two men.

_I owe Alexei my life. I died during the Great War. He saw fit to give me a second chance for some reason. I reason that because of that, my life is his. I do what he says without question. _Ravens words came back to him. He had spent every waking moment since that fateful fight trying to understand things from Raven's point of view. In his eyes, because Alexei had given him a second chance at life, he owed him his new one. That was easy enough to understand. Raven owed Alexei his life, so he saw it as only air Alexei was, pretty much, his master. Though Yuri could never imagine the archer as a submissive slave, a dog, seeing as he came and went as he pleased, more like a cat. Devious and mischievous, that was his Raven.

Wait. His Raven?

"Hey Yuri, where are all the ladies around here? I'm getting' a little sick of all this testosterone." Raven whined playfully, splashing water at Yuri and snapping him out of his confusing thoughts. The water soaked the rest of Yuri's hair and it hung in strands around his face, highlighting how delicate his features were. The water darkened it to black. Raven wing black. Yuri looked a little bewildered, Raven thought, and stared blankly at Raven before blushing. Yuri? Blushing? Something wasn't right here, Yuri never blushed. But the colour did suit him.

"They'll be in the female springs. And you'll get in big trouble if you go in there, old man."

"Who said I was goin' ta go in?" Raven grinned cheekily, winking at Yuri before lifting himself out of the water by his forearms. The large muscles rippled beneath his wet, golden skin and Yuri blushed deeper, but hid it by submerging himself under the water and holding his breath.

_What's going on with me? Since I thought Raven was dead, I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. When we left him in the temple, I thought I'd lost him for good. I didn't realise until then just how much he means to me. I always took him for granted. _Yuri thought while all noise was dampened by the water in his ears. _But he did try to kill me. He clearly never cared about us the way we did about him. _

Part Two

Raven couldn't help it. All those days of fighting and walking with little rest had taken it's toll on him, and having been so close to Judith in all her barely clothed glory, he had been left very frustrated in the sexual sense. He _was _a man after all, a red blooded male with natural red hot desires. And speaking of red hot, a young woman wrapped in a small towel exited the female bathing area, black blue hair plastered at her shoulders, beads of moisture rolling down her ivory skin. Her elegant neck sloped down to the curve of her back where the skin was glistening with moisture. Her face was flushed pink. The shade reminded Raven of the faces of the women he had made love to in his life, the way their skin was reddened at the height of their pleasure. She hadn't seen Raven, and he took the opportunity to remain hidden as she leaned against the wall, fanning herself with her hand. He was hidden by the doorway to the locker rooms and watched, intrigued, as she looked both ways down the corridor. Seemingly satisfied, she opened her towel and exposed all of her naked body. Instantly, the slight swell in his groin grew, pressing furiously against his pants. You had the option of bathing nude or in a swimming costume, and this naughty lady has chosen to go au natural. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, pleasure all over her face as she cooled down. The way she ran her tongue over her slightly parted lips almost sent Raven over the edge. Vaguely he thought how familiar she looked, but pushed the thought away when she wrapped her towel around herself again. He mourned the vision of her body. He closed his eyes and recalled it. She was the epitome of femininity, not rivalling, but surpassing Judy. Her breasts were fuller and her waist curved inwards narrowly, and another explosion of sensual curves where her hips swelled out. A soft trail of dark curls had covered her lady area. Raven groaned aloud, quietly, before opening his eyes and regaining his posture. He casually walked out of the locker room where he had donned his pants and shirt and 'accidently' bumped into the young woman. When he did so, her towel slipped a little, revealing one perky, pink nipple. He pretended as best he could that he hadn't seen.

"I'm ever so sorry, my young lady. How clumsy of me." He apologised fervently. She quickly lifted her towel again and blushed slightly, though it was hard to detect on her already pink skin. She was staring at the ground and then raised her vision slightly. She meant to look him in the eye to pretend she wasn't embarrassed, but lingered at Raven's well muscled, tanned chest, visible through his completely open shirt. The shirt still cleverly hid his Blastia heart. He purposefully place one hand on her shoulder and she snapped her eyes to it, then to him. Her eyes were purpley blue, wide and framed by long black eyelashes.

"I-it's fine. Don't worry about it. I wasn't looking where I was going." She mumbled.

"Oh no, it was entirely my fault. How 'bout I buy ya a drink ta make up for it?" He said, lowering his voice slightly, and very effectively.

"A drink? Um, sure. I need to get dressed though."

"I think you're fine just like that." He said, in a joking voice. Though he was deadly serious. She laughed.

"Very funny. I'll be at the bar in ten minutes." She smiled and was gone quickly.

"Well done, old man." He mentally clapped himself on the back.

Promptly, ten minutes later, she appeared at the bar where Raven waited with a bottle of strong sake and two glasses. He had ordered the strongest bottle he could find, for his own devious purposes. She wore a simple black tunic with a deep blue belt around her narrow waist embroidered with cherry blossoms. Her legs, long even for her tall height, were bare and on her feet were the typical sauna sandals. In her simplicity, her hair still damp, she was beautiful. Very, very beautiful. He smiled at her in greeting and held a cup out to her.

"How rude of me, I never did introduce myself to ya, did I?" He said. "The name's Raven." He bowed slightly. He knew the effect he hoped his manners would have on her. It seemed to work.

"I'm – "

"Possibly, if not definitely, the most beautiful apparition of a woman I have ever seen." He said flirtatiously. She giggled.

"And also, Nina. I work here." This did surprise him.

"Oh? But you were leaving the springs, I assumed you were a mere guest like myself."

"I get to use the facilities out of my work hours or in breaks. I'm a chambermaid and waitress."

"Well, that's certainly a perk. So how come I've never seen ya around? I've been here a few times on my travels." He hinted.

"Travels? What do you do? Are you a knight." _That too… _he thought.

"Actually I'm a high ranking member of the Dahngrest based guild Altosk."

"Oh! You're in the same guild as Don Whitehorse then?" She exclaimed. Success. She was definitely impressed.

"You've heard of us then? Yup, I'm his right-hand man, you could say." He took a long drink of his sake and hoped she'd do the same unconsciously. Sure enough, she did.

"Wow! That's so interesting. You'll have to tell me what it's like having such an adventurous life."

"Well, it isn't without its perils an' danger. We get into all sortsa hot spots and trouble. The amount of times I've thought, 'this is the end, old boy. It's been nice knowing you' is too many for comfort! But somehow, I find myself safe with a bottle of sake and an exquisite young lady."

After two bottles of sake and many heroic tales of his adventures, Nina was well and truly won over, if not slightly drunk. This time the flush in her youthful cheeks was from the alcohol. They entered his thankfully private room and he pushed her against the wall a little roughly. Luckily, it excited her as much as it did him.

"My, my, my lovely little lady, you're cheeks are burnin' up somethin' terrible." He murmured into her ear, his hand places on the parallel cheek. With his other hand he spread her legs either side of his hips and lifted her from the ground. She had her arms clinging helplessly to his waist. He blew air onto her cheek and felt the shivers travel down her body, and then he kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear and worked his way down her neck to the hollow of her collar bone, then to the slope where her neck met her shoulders and gently bit her tender skin. She let out a little gasp which only spurred him on. Despite wanting to simply throw her down on his futon, he was ever the perfect, gentlemanly lover and carried on teasing her, planting little kisses over her chest, removing her belt swiftly and opening her dress to expose her glorious body. He ran a train of kisses down to one of her breasts and kissed deeply at her erect nipple, flicking his tongue over it. She moaned at the currents of electrical pleasure running through her body, and gasped again as he pushed himself against her, his groin perfectly aligned with hers, his growing erection pressing against her exposed sex. Naughtily, she had been wearing no underwear. He smirked and took hold of her around her waist and lay her down on the futon, lowering himself beside her, supported by one of his arms, the other holding the back of her head and drawing her mouth to his. For the first time, he kissed her softly on her rosebud lips. The long anticipated sensation of her tongue against his made him forget his manners, and he pushed her back roughly and swung his leg over her, straddling her, and gripping both her wrists either side of her head. He kissed her passionately and pushed the bulge in his pants against her exposed lady area. She was breathing heavily and responded by pushing her hips towards him. He broke the kiss and let go of her wrists. She kept her position but watched with a sexy sly look on her face as he undid his pants and kicked off his boots. She took initiative to remove them and moved on to unbutton his shirt.

"No." He realised, and took hold of her wrists, stopping her.

"Why? What's wrong?" She sounded bewildered and a little hurt.

"I…I'm different." He explained, sighing. _What a mood killer._

"How?" He hesitated before letting her wrists go. She slowly undid the buttons of his shirt and pushed it open. "Oh, wow…" She whispered, tracing one finger over the Blastia that was where his heart should be. "Is that… is that a Blastia?"

"Yes." He replied. An impish grin spread his lips. "Now that that's over with." He pushed her back again and locked his lips against hers. She reached one hand down to his hard erection and stroked it down his lengths. Losing his final shred of control, he shoved her thighs wide apart and pushed himself inside her, groaning loudly with her. It had been to long since he had been with a woman like this, and he savoured every moment with her. Passionate and uncontrolled he was with her, and a little too rough, but she didn't seem to mind. If anything, she enjoyed his rough treatment of her. They collapsed exhausted hours later, and she fell asleep in his arms. Nobody ever realised what an old romantic he was, he thought as he kissed the top of her head and smoothed down her wild hair, now damp with sweat. He soon fell asleep holding her, a sheet swathed over their naked bodies. Again the thought that he already knew her intruded in his head.

In his dream, Raven heard a loud banging. It stopped. Then it came again, louder, more persistent. Then a voice called his name. He began to wake up but stubbornly kept his eyes closed. The sound of the door opening brought him back to his senses and he opened his eyes to see Yuri standing silhouetted in the doorway. He couldn't make out his face but his silence spoke volumes.

"Yuri? What're ya doin' here at this time?" Long moments passed before he got an answer.

"I came to see if you were ok. I hadn't seen you since you left the sauna and I started to worry. Clearly, you were more than fine." For some reason he sounded angry. Raven reasoned that Yuri was ashamed of his shamelessness in picking up women being his main concern. He also reasoned that it could do Yuri himself some good.

"Hey now, what's with that voice?" Raven asked, sitting up. He was about to wrap the sheet around himself when he realised it would expose dear Nina's immodesty and thought better against it. And people said he wasn't a gentleman.

"What voice?" Yuri said defensively as ever.

"That one. Like yer annoyed at me or somethin'." He paused. "Are you annoyed at me?" Another pause.

"Why would I be annoyed at you?" He said quietly, angrily, before leaving the room. Quickly Raven pulled his complimentary robe on and went after him. He caught him by the arm in the corridor. Yuri instinctively pulled away but, though the younger man was indeed very strong and a little taller than him, Raven had many years and much more muscle in comparison. He grip stayed firm.

"You are annoyed at me. I can tell. Now, spill. What's up with ya?" Yuri kept his face turned away.

"The way you go on. The way you sleep with any girl that passes your fancy, using them, using her. You don't care about anybody but yourself, do you?" He turned to face Raven. His words hit him like an ice cold blizzard, and boy, did they sting.

"I don't use people, Yuri." He said in a serious tone. "You may think that the girls I share my nights with mean nothin' ta me but they do. Just 'cause I can't see them everyday and take them to dinner doesn't mean I don't care about them. Travelling so much means I can't hold a steady relationship as much as I want to. I wish you would stop thinkin' of me as being such a sleazy character simply because I'm a red-blooded male. Like you are." Yuri frowned. "And I do care about people. I care about Estelle, Judy, Karol, even Rita despite how much she dislikes me. And I care a lot about you, Yuri." It could have been the dim lighting, but he though Yuri blushed a little. Raven realised his grip was still on Yuri's arm and let go.

"I'm going to bed. Good night, old man." Yuri quickly turned to walk away.

"Do you really think I'm that old?" Raven asked. "I know I call myself old and that I'm over a decade older than you, but I'm not that old, am I? I don't feel old. I must look it." Yuri, his back to Raven, grit his teeth together in self annoyance. He didn't realise he had hurt Raven's feelings. He didn't even think of Raven being old. Older, yes, but by no means old. He certainly didn't look it, with his chiselled muscles and handsome, masculine face.

"You're not old Raven." Yuri said, his way of apologising. He turned around and the light caught his hair, illuminating the purple-blue shades in the long black locks. The colour reminded him of Nina's hair.

Or had Nina's hair reminded him of Yuri? She had his pale ivory skin and similar eye colour, too. In fact, she looked like a shorter, female version of Yuri. He looked long at Yuri's face and saw for the first time just how handsome he really was. Pretty, even. His young face was a little androgynous and his physique, though strong, was slender.

"Yuri, do ya really think I don't care about ya? 'Cause I do, even if ya don't care about me."

"I do care about you Raven." _Maybe a little too much. _He thought to himself.

Part Three

"Let's go ta your room and talk." Raven suggested. Yuri immediately remembered the image of a raven-haired girl asleep, her head cradled in Raven's strong arms. And the way Raven had gently, almost lovingly, prevented himself from waking her. How could he have accused Raven of being heartless? And then, he realised how much that must have hurt him. Raven had no heart. Yuri was overcome with a sense of self hatred that he had been so careless to hurt his friends feelings in such a personal way.

Once in his room, they sat facing each other on his futon. Yuri was first to speak. "I'm sorry." He simply said. Raven looked surprised but didn't embarrass him.

"It's ok. I know you didn't mean it like that." So he had hurt him. Raven had read between the lines of his careless insult and been stung by the hidden, unintentional meaning.

"I didn't mean it at all. I was angry and spoke without thinking. I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you." Another pause.

"Why were you angry?" Raven asked. Yuri was unprepared for this question. He stumbled for words.

"Because… because… I don't know. I was just so angry when I found you with that girl."

"Is it because you're ashamed of me?"

"No!" He immediately regretted his answer. Had he of said yes, it would have made things a lot easier.

"Then why?" He couldn't answer that one, and instead he bowed his head, angry at himself. While he wasn't looking, Raven observed the way Yuri's bangs fell over his face, much like Nina's. His downcast eyes leant him a vulnerable look, so different to his usual strong defiance that Raven knew was a façade, a mask to hide the fact that he was just like everyone else, and felt fear too. Yuri adopted the position of leader, looking after everyone else but himself. Raven wondered if he had ever been looked after, if anybody ever stopped to care for him. It caused him pain to think Yuri might secretly be lonely.

"Yuri, I really do care about you, ya know." Raven said softly. He took hold of his chin and tilted his face up. Yuri was too surprised to offer resistance. Their eyes met and Raven was absorbed in the beauty of his violet eyes, and, without realising what he was doing, he kissed Yuri on his lips. He didn't even register it as being unusual until Yuri pushed him away after a few long moments.

"What are you doing?" Yuri shouted at him, standing up and backing away. Raven frowned, confused. What had he done? It had felt so natural, instinctual. He had felt the overwhelming desire to show Yuri how much he cared about him and now, Yuri was staring at him like he was some sort of psychopath. He didn't even think it unusual Yuri was a man, despite never having been attracted to another man before.

"Why are you so defensive all the time?" He countered with a question, standing up and walking towards Yuri. As he neared, Yuri backed away until he was against a wall. His face was more bewildered than angry, affirming Raven's belief that his anger was all a façade.

"I'm not!" He shouted.

"Yes you are. Look at you. You're pretendin' to be angry just to mask the fact that you enjoyed it." Raven bravely stated, taking a shot in the dark.

"I didn't enjoy it! I like girls, Raven! I'm not gay!" Raven quickly grabbed hold of Yuri's wrist and pulled him towards him, again pressing his lips against his. They resisted before he felt them soften, as did his tense body, and he opened his lips against his and slid his tongue into his mouth. He held Yuri close to his body, though Yuri hung almost limply in his arms, as if he didn't know what to do. Raven pulled away from him and looked down into his eyes.

"You don't have to be gay. Lovin' somebody is not about gender." And after the words left his mouth he realised what he had said. He had effectively implied that Yuri loved him, and also that he loved Yuri. And it hit him. He did love Yuri. "I love you, Yuri." He whispered. Yuri remained in stunned silence and Raven stared down at him, knowing full well this had given Yuri the opportunity to crush his heart in his fist.

"I love you." He finally said. It came out in almost a breath. He said it again, "I love you." And looked up at Raven, a peculiar look in his eyes. A mixture of self confusion, relief, and… love. Raven breathed a sigh of relief himself and held Yuri tight against him.

"I thought for a second there ya were gonna run away from me." He held back tears of relief. "I didn't realise until now that I loved you. All this time, there had been somethin' there but I didn't know what."

"I've always had feelings for you. That's why I get angry when you flirt with Judy and Estelle and when I found you with that girl… it almost killed me. But I couldn't admit it." Yuri confessed. Raven tenderly kissed his closed eyes, from which tears spilled, and wiped them away with his thumb. He sat on the futon and drew Yuri to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even realise until today that I had feelin's fer ya let alone that I love ya."

"After… after we fought, I always thought that you didn't care about any of us, didn't care about me. I understood that you took orders from Alexei because you felt you owed him, but I still couldn't, still _can't _understand how you could do that to us. How you could fight us, fight me. Hurt me." Yuri cried. It was the first time the young man had ever displayed any emotion, and now here he was, holding onto Raven, his tears spilling onto his chest, his voice choked with his bitter tears. He suddenly sat up and moved away from Raven, his face returning to its usual stone cold, dead pan expression.

"How could you?" He almost whispered, a defiant, angry look in his eyes.

"Yuri I… I had to. I couldn't disobey Alexei after all he had done for me; he gave me a second chance at life! I know what I did was wrong, and the whole time I just shut off, acted like I didn't know you. It wasn't me fighting you, Yuri."

"It sure as hell looked like you." He said coldly.

"It wasn't me. It was Schwann. We're two completely different people." Raven tried desperately. He reached for Yuri, but he moved back.

"It still doesn't change that you fought me, fought us! You tried to kill us down there! YOU did! You don't love me. How could you try and kill me if you loved me? I've been in love with you all this time, and when I had to fight you I thought about letting you win just so I didn't have to hurt you!" Yuri cried in anger and confusion.

"Yuri, I – "

"You don't just develop feelings of love for somebody over night Raven! So don't lie to me!"

"Yuri, the whole time I was in that fight I just turned myself onto autopilot. When I realised what I was doing, I saved you, didn't I? I was ready to give my life for you! And you know the only reason I didn't die down there? Because I wanted to see your face again. I wanted to kiss you." And with that, he grasped Yuri's hair roughly and pulled him onto him, forcefully pressing his lips against his. Yuri instantly responded this time by opening his mouth slightly to allow Raven's asking tongue passage into his mouth. An electrical current ran through Yuri's mouth when he felt the wet muscle of Raven's tongue pressing against his, exploring the caverns of his mouth. Yuri groaned in pleasure, and the noise turned Raven on, and granted him permission to go further. He left the warm wetness of Yuri's mouth and trailed kisses down his jawbone and nibbled lightly at his earlobe and kissed behind it. His mouth travelled further down his neck to his collarbone. Yuri's chest was heaving heavily and moans were escaping his lips, spurring Raven on, deepening his kisses. He bit softly and sucked at his neck, leaving a mark of love, a sign of possession.

Satisfying a man was naturally going to be very different to satisfying a woman. But this barely registered in Raven's mind; all he wanted to do was make Yuri feel the greatest pleasure he could. All he wanted was to physically show how much he loved him. He asked for permission with his eyes to remove Yuri's shirt, and, getting it, he swiftly undid his cloth belt and opened his shirt. He stopped for a moment to gaze at the beauty of Yuri's slender but toned physique, his fair skin stretched over defined muscles. He caressed his hands gently all over his body, making him shudder in pleasure. He kissed and licked his nipples, knowing that even a man enjoyed sensitive sensations there. He didn't think once about his own satisfaction, he only wanted to tease, to pleasure. And so it came as a shock when without warning, Yuri grasped hold of his shoulders and threw him onto his back, straddling him and whispering sexily into his ear, "You don't think I'm that selfish, do you?" Before he kissed Raven deeply on his neck, causing the older man to arch his back, therefore unintentionally pressing his hips into Yuri's. He had begun to develop a strong erection, and it was met by Yuri's own through the fabric of his trousers. Yuri continued kissing Raven's neck and chest, one of his hands behind his neck and the other travelling to the tie of his robe. He pulled it open and slid his hand down to where Raven's erection protruded, large and proud. The sudden pressure on his member made Raven cry out in ecstasy as he registered that this pressure was coming from Yuri's hand willingly sliding slowly up and down the lengths of his cock. He groaned loudly and clutched a handful of Yuri's hair when he squeezed the sensitive head with his slender hand, still kissing his neck and moving onto his mouth. He swiftly moved onto kiss down his chest, to his hard abdomen and further still.

When Raven realised what he was doing he moaned loudly, Yuri's hand caressing the skin around his Blastia. When Yuri's lips made contact with his swelling erection, he almost lost all control and had to prevent himself from thrusting his hips forward. Yuri's left hand steadied his hips as he swirled his tongue around the head of Raven's penis and his other hand grasped the base, not tightly, but enough to make Raven's moaning come in a steady stream, spurring Yuri on to take as much of him into his mouth as he could, and he pumped his mouth up and down almost his full length in a steady rhythm. He locked his eyes naughtily with Raven's, appreciating that he had been watching him, his arms behind his head, a look of euphoria on his face. He had put his arms behind his head, half to get a better view of the fact it was Yuri Lowell pleasuring him, and half to stop him controlling Yuri and making him go faster. Yuri continued to tease him, licking his tongue up his length to the head dripping with precum. Seeing the look of restraint of Raven's face, he quickened his motion and pressed harder with his lips. Raven's breathing was ragged and heavy.

"Yuri… I can't take much more…" He gasped, giving up and grabbing hold of Yuri's head, pushing his cock fully into his mouth, pushing down his throat. "I'm coming!" he gasped and Yuri felt the salty liquid spurt down his throat. He offered no resistance as Raven experienced the after shocks of his orgasm and his hips bucked, driving his cock further into Yuri's throat. He restrained his gagging reflex and waited until Raven's body stilled, his chest heaving and glistening with sweat. He didn't completely remove his mouth though, instead he sucked clean his softening member first and then slid upwards to meet Raven's waiting lips. Raven could taste himself in Yuri's mouth and he lovingly cupped his face, kissing both of his cheeks and noticing a single drop of his come still lingering at the corner of his swollen lips. This sent a ripple of arousal down his body, seeing Yuri's usually hard mouth softened and baring evidence of what they had just done. He used his tongue to lick his lips clean, surprised to find himself already growing hard again.

"I taste of you." Yuri whispered into his ear. The heated words made him grown stiffer. _Who'd have thought Yuri was such a mind-blowing lover? _

"I didn't think you woulda been so good at that. You've never been with a man before, have ya?" He said, still slightly breathless.

"No, but I just thought about what I enjoy, what I want, and applied it to you, and gauged your reactions."

"Clever." Raven grinned and slipped one of his hands into the waistband of Yuri's trousers, the other undoing them and slipping them down. Yuri aided him in removing them and they were both completely naked, Yuri lying on top of Raven, whose hand was now around Yuri's penis. Raven, being very talented and experienced with his hands, massaged and caressed him, rewarded with moans and gasps of pleasure from his young lover, sounds that were like music to his ears. He gently pushed Yuri onto his back and moved to continue pleasuring him with his mouth, but was surprisingly met by Yuri's hand stopping him.

"Don't, I'll come straight away. And I want to be with you… properly." He said shyly. Raven didn't need telling twice what he meant.

Tonight, he would make Yuri his. Only his.

Part Four

"Yuri, are you sure?" He asked softly, caressing his cheek with the back of his hand. Yuri's eyes were full of love and determination.

"Yes. Entirely. I want you to make love to me, tonight. I want you to prove to me that you love me, because… because I still can't believe it." He cast his eyes downwards, his face open and vulnerable. Beautiful. Raven was hurt by his words, but he understood.

"If I had a heart, I would give it to you gladly, Yuri."

"You can have my heart." Yuri said, laying his hand over the Blastia and laying his ear against his chest. Instead of the sound of his heart beating, he was met only with a hollow, empty silence. But Raven was so full of life, of emotion, of love. He knew that he had his heart, and he was never going to give it back. Raven tilted Yuri's face up and guided him by his chin to meet his lips with his, softly kissing him now. Yuri felt Raven's erection pressing against his stomach. Still locked in their kiss, Raven reached for his robe, where, in the left pocket, was a tube of lubricant and several condoms. He had left them in there from earlier in the night. The memory tinged him with guilt, but he pushed it out of his mind and prayed Yuri didn't realise why he handily had these things on his person. If he did, he didn't let on, only breathed out and tried to relax his muscles as he felt Raven's cold, slippery fingers massaging the entrance of his anus. Surprisingly, the sensation was pleasurable, and the feeling of Raven's other hand on his stiff cock again almost completely distracted the feeling of one of Raven's fingers pushing inside of him. As a reflex, his sphincter contracted and spasmed but he breathed outwards and relaxed enough for a second finger to enter him. Raven lovingly kissed his lips, his hand still working on his erection to distract him as he gently applied pressure and his third finger entered him. It wasn't easy as he felt resistance, and though it was natural, he didn't want to hurt Yuri any more than he could avoid. He opened his eyes and saw Yuri's delicate features slightly contorted in pain and his eyes screwed shut.

"We can stop any time it gets to uncomfortable for you. Promise me you will tell me if it hurts too much." He whispered into his ear, and at the same time, curled his fingers inwards and Yuri cried out, in pain tinged pleasure. He had found his intimate spot and used this to his advantage, stimulating it while still stretching and massaging inside of him as much as he could to loosen him enough to enter him. Yuri was still on top of him, and he thought it best to keep it that way. Then, he could control the depth of penetration and hopefully avoid being in too much pain, and, as his erection wouldn't need to bend, the position of what would usually be woman on top, made it easier and quicker for him to come. He could shorten the discomfort for Yuri that way.

"I think it would be easier for ya if you were on top of me." Raven whispered softly into his ear, caressing his hair.

"I don't think I can. I… I can't be the one in control of it." He stammered, before gasping again as Raven hit his g-spot perfectly, thrusting his fingers in and out of him, preparing him for what was to come. Raven understood – Yuri, for all his manliness in battle, was the submissive lover. He considered explaining to Yuri why he should be on top but knew it wouldn't help – he just wasn't comfortable with the idea. And so, he removed his fingers from within him and turned him onto his back. Yuri raised his legs and wrapped them around Raven's waist. Raven stroked his hand along one of his shapely legs, admiring the slender length, and positioned himself over him.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Yuri nodded and pulled Ravens face to meet his lips with his own, and while he did, he felt Raven enter him and couldn't help crying out in pain. His cry was smothered by Raven's lips pressing against his. Despite the strong discomfort, he couldn't stop thinking how right this felt. He and Raven, united as one in the throes of passionate love, was more natural to him than any of the women he had bedded. He only hoped Raven felt the same.

"I love you, Yuri. I love you more than I thought was possible I could ever love anybody." Raven murmured in his ear, as though reading his thoughts.

"I love you too." Yuri gasped as Raven pushed himself further inside him. He knew one day he would count himself lucky his lover had such an impressive size, but right now, the pain tearing through his body was almost unbearable. Raven held Yuri close to him by supporting him with his forearms, his elbows supporting his own weight. Yuri could feel the cool stone of the Blastia against his chest, and through the closeness of the bodies, he imagined his heart beating for the both of them. Raven kept his rhythm slow and steady, and he still hadn't fully entered his young lover. The swordsman was impaled on the archers own sword. Though he wanted this more than he had ever want anything in his life, he couldn't imagine the pain Yuri was feeling.

"Raven, I want to please you as much as I can. Go… go faster. Deeper." Yuri gasped, clutching onto Raven's slippery back.

"I don't want to hurt you." Raven whispered, tenderly kissing his neck. Yuri took the opportunity of his distraction to push Raven onto his back, still inside of him, and in a very uncharacteristic fashion, took control of his lovers' movement. Raven lay stunned for a second and considered refusing, but when Yuri began grinding his hips up and down and against him, the thought was dispersed by the feeling of the strongest pleasure he had ever felt. The sheer euphoric ecstasy he felt building in his entire body almost sent him hurtling over the edge. He grasped Yuri's hips with his hands, lifting him almost fully off before slamming him down again, colliding with his own pelvis. Yuri cried out, but in pleasure. Raven, as intended, had hit his prostate with as much force as his could muster, trying to summon up at least half of what he felt. Yuri's muscles spasmed around him, driving him closer to coming, but he refused to come again before his lover did. Yuri's virgin depths were almost unbearably tight around him, but in his age, he had experience withholding his own orgasm to please another. He admired Yuri's slender frame straddled sensually over him, the glistening pale skin of his torso, the way his hair bounced with each movement he made. His bangs were sticking to his face with sweat.

"You have no idea how perfect you are." Raven whispered, removing one hand from his hip and grasping his erection with it. He pumped his hand in time with Yuri's thrusting that alternated expertly in speed and depth. He rubbed his thumb on the slippery head and listened attentively to Yuri's moans of pleasure and his breathing as it grew ever more laboured. He concentrated on him, not himself, otherwise he would have came much earlier.

"R-Raven, I'm… I'm going to – " Yuri stammered, falling forwards into the waiting embrace of Raven as his orgasm racked his body. His muscles contracted around Raven and in unison, he came to his own thundering climax within him, groaning loudly and holding Yuri to him tightly. They both collapsed to each other, limbs entwined, exhausted, their passion spent. They were both sticky with sweat and Yuri's come smeared over their chests. There was no need for words. Raven enjoyed Yuri's weight on him, and their breathing was in time with each other, heavy and hot. He held onto Yuri as though he might disappear, and moments later Yuri was wrapped around Raven, his head in the crook of his arm, in a deep sleep. Raven kissed the boys forehead and fell into his own peaceful sleep, in which he relived the night over and over again in his dream.

Part Five

Raven awoke to the dawning rays of the morning spilling through the window over his face. He squinted and covered his eyes with his hand to look down at where Yuri slept peacefully, the light catching the purple in his hair and making his eyelashes cast long shadows down his slender, beautiful face.

_He's so beautiful. How could it have taken me so long to realise that everything I ever wanted was right before me? _Raven thought, brushing a strand of hair of his face. _Well, now he's right beside me. And I plan to keep it that way forever. _Yuri woke up at Ravens touch and slowly opened his eyes. Seeing his lover smiling gently down at him, his brilliant blue eyes ablaze with love, he couldn't help but grin.

"Good morning." Raven said, his voice somewhat throaty in the early morning hours.

"Good morning." Yuri's voice was smiling. His whole being was smiling. He reached for Raven who gladly dipped his head down for his morning kiss. _Well, at least he's not running away._

"Last night feels like a dream." Raven said, lying back down beside Yuri. They lay on their sides facing each other. Yuri grinned devilishly and licked Raven's chest. His eyes widened in shock.

"No, you still taste like me. It was real."

"Yuri, my love, I'm not going to lie to you. I have a painfully strong hard-on now."

"Lucky me."

The chambermaid hesitated at the door to room 176 when she thought she heard noises from within that most certainly were not words. Rather extended vowels. She knocked but no answer came. She knocked again, and, believing the room to be empty she used her skeleton key to unlock the door and backed inside, pulling her trolley after her. The rustle of sheets and gasping turned her head to the left. It also turned her eyes wide and caused her mouth to drop. Lying on the futon was a man on his back, and sat on top of him a younger man who she at first mistook for a lady, so long was his hair and his body slender. They stared at each other for what was a fraction of a second but felt like hours before she ducked her head and quickly exited the room. Yuri was up immediately and pulling on his clothes.

"Hey, hey. What's with the sudden rush? She's gone now." Raven whined, trying to grab Yuri's leg and draw him back to the futon.

"She saw everything, Raven!" Yuri yelled unexpectedly, freezing the blood in Raven's veins. "It's a hotel! Word spreads fast among its employees. Soon, everyone, including our friends will know what she saw!"

"You're ashamed." Raven whispered, hurt. "Ya ashamed of me, of us…" Yuri stopped and rationalised his behaviour, realising what he had just said. He knelt on the futon before Raven and held his hand between his own.

"I'm not. I'm not ashamed at all. I love you. I loved you last night and I love you today, and I will love you for every tomorrow I will ever have."

"Then why the reaction?"

"Because… because this is a big thing, ok? It's a huge deal, it's not like I planned it or anyone expected it. I wanted it to be us who told our friends about us and our relationship."

"Relationship? You mean ya want ta be with me? Ya wanna be with ol' Raven?" Yuri giggled.

"I love you, I love the way you say things. I want to be with you more than anything. I want us to be real… so I want to tell the others myself."

"Well I must be pretty good in the sack ta make _you_ say that, Yuri, my boy." Yuri responded by kissing him and allowing him to undress him again. In the heat of the moment, he forgot that he was in a hurry to get to his companions before gossip did. It was a decision he ruefully regretted.

Raven left Yuri to return to his own room to wash and dress for breakfast, and, as he was a speedy dresser, Yuri was strolling leisurely and aimlessly down the corridors of the hotel, replaying the nights (and mornings) events in his mind. His usual poker face had been replaced by a silly grin, the smile of somebody in love, the grin of somebody who possessed a fantastic lover. While wandering, he came across the staff quarters and heard the hustle and bustle of maids chattering.

"Hey, where's Nina? She hasn't clocked in yet." A girl said. Yuri lingered curiously.

"I dunno for sure, but I have a feeling I know why she's late." Another giggled. Many voices begged her why. "I saw her with this guy at the bar drinking sake. They disappeared soon after to his room." The girls gasped and giggled girlishly.

"Ooh, what was he like?"

"Older, but really cute. He had wild dark hair tied up and was wearing a pink shirt. I bet she's still in his room."

"Ooooh, what a naughty girl!" Yuri froze. Wild hair? Pink shirt? That was Raven. In his foolishness he had forgotten all about Raven's earlier tryst with the young woman, and felt his face flush red and his hands curling into fists. His nails bit painfully into the palms of his hands and he felt hot tears welling up in his eyes.

"So she's still there?"

"Well she's been a no show since last night, so I guess she has to be, huh?" Yuri twigged what they were saying and ran away, up stairs to where Raven's room was. This Nina girl hadn't made an appearance which meant she was still in Raven's room. Raven had left for his room over ten minutes ago. His breath came faster as he pounded the floor till he skidded to a stop at his room, about to throw the door open, but instead, he found it on the latch and quietly pushed it open. Inside he could see Raven still in his robe. In front of him was a stunningly attractive young lady with a sheet wrapped around her. In his anger he could still see how sensual this image was, and if he could see it, then what was Raven thinking? What were they doing? What _had _they done? The questions whirled around his head, forcing him inside the room. He made enough noise to attract their attention.

"Whoa. He could be my twin brother." The girl said. She didn't seem uncomfortable. Raven clearly had left out details of where he'd been.

"Uhm… y-yeah. Freaky huh?" Raven stammered. His eyes pleaded with Yuri.

"What's going on?" Yuri asked, his voice and face returning to their usual coldness. He was being distant again. Raven's heart ached.

"Sorry, are you two busy? I'll just get changed and go." She chirped cheerfully. She was shameless.

"Yeah, good idea." Raven said, keeping his eyes on Yuri attentively. The girl, Nina, changed in the bathroom and during that time there was an awkward silence between the two lovers. She emerged and before leaving, kissing Raven's cheek, making him blush, and smiled at Yuri, oblivious as to the situation she was in the middle of. Once the door closed behind her, Yuri's hand found Raven's cheek in a stinging slap. Not his usual manly punch, but a slap full of hate and pain. Raven's face turned red and his eyes were wide in shock. He looked at Yuri in pain.

"I'm sorry… I forgot she was here. I swear, I didn't touch her. Yuri. Yuri please, say something."

"What were you doing before I got here?"

"We were talking. That's it. Just talking."

"About what? It clearly wasn't about us. She kissed you. She didn't know who I was. She… kissed… you." Yuri's voice was breaking and he furiously kept his tears back. Raven advanced towards him and tried to hold his hand between his own. Yuri pulled back, and at the same time, pulled at Raven's heart strings.

"I didn't know what ta say! I made somethin' up and was tryin' to get rid of her. What was I gonna say? I'm sorry kitten, but I'm in love with my companion Yuri and left you to make love to him? I thought the best thing ta do was get her outta there then go find you to tell the others! I swear!" He cried. Yuri kept his eyes away from him. Behind his coldness, pain shone through. Raven grabbed him so quickly he didn't have a chance to resist. He crushed him to him in a fierce embrace. "Damn it, Yuri! I love you! I love you more than I thought I could ever love anyone! I'm not about to cheat on ya with some girl I don't care about when I've got you!" He cried, his face buried in Yuri's purple hair. Yuri relented and let go of his anger, wrapping his arms lovingly around his waist.

"I'm sorry… I heard the maids talking and I got angry…" _It's a hotel! Word spread fast among its employees! _His own words reverberated in his head. "Oh god…" He whispered.

"What's wrong now?" Raven groaned.

"I heard the maids were talking. What if they were…" He trailed off.

"The others." Raven realised, letting go of Yuri and throwing his clothes on haphazardly. Yuri was already out of the room when he was donning his shirt. He ran out with his shirt still unbuttoned and followed Yuri to the maids quarters where he waited, eavesdropping.

"We may as well find out if they're talking before we make a show." Yuri whispered.

"So Nina, have a good night?" A girl giggled.

"Oh shush. Yes, I did." Many voices cried 'ooh' in a teasing manner. Raven cringed knowing they were talking about him. Usually, he would have been flattered.

"So tell us about him! What's he look like! Was he any good?"

"He was incredible. He has darkly tanned skin and is_ so_ muscular. He has greying dark wild hair and get this, he has a Blastia _in his chest._"

"What? A Blastia? How?" They all murmured. Then one girl said something that sent a chill through Raven and Yuri's bones.

"I saw that guy." She said. Raven's body went stiff.

"Where?"

"In another room. I remember how he looked 'cause he had a Blastia in his chest. He was with somebody else."

"What?" Nina cried disdainfully. "He wasn't!"

"He was! He was with… with another man." She whispered the last part. Yuri's face flushed red.

"A man?!" They cried.

"Yeah… and they were… they were _naked _and y'know… 'together'" More surprised gasps and disgusted muttering. Yuri didn't linger to hear more, instead, he turned and walked swiftly away.

"Yuri! Yuri!" Raven caught up with him and stopped him. Yuri struggled against his lovers restraining hands. "Listen to me Yuri, they clearly just found out then. They ain't had a chance to tell everyone! That means nobody knows." He explained. Yuri, always quick to anger, tried to calm himself and see that Raven's rationality was right. "Let's go find everyone." Raven whispered, kissing him softly on his lips and guiding him by his hand.

Yuri couldn't stop going through what the girls had said. He couldn't get the sound of their horrified gasps out of his head. The way the maid emphasised the words 'naked' and 'together'. Was it really so bad they were together? He loved Raven. He didn't doubt that for a second, and he didn't doubt that Raven loved him too. But was it wrong what they were doing? Was it… was it _unnatural _for two men to love each other? The way the maid retaliated her story had sounded controversial even to him. He looked at Raven's face, which was calm as ever, which meant he wasn't as disturbed as he was. He looked down at their entwined hands and was overcome with a wave of confusion. Raven's shirt was still open and Yuri blushed when he caught him staring at his chest. Raven simply winked at him. Yuri pulled his hand out of Raven's grasp and stopped walking.

"I can't." He said to answer Raven's questioning look. "I just can't."

"Can't what?" But he already knew the answer, and it pained him so.

"I can't tell them. What if they react like that? What will we do?"

"Yuri, they won't. They're our friends; they won't turn away from us."

"But what if they do?"

"They'll be much more understanding, trust me. Now let's go to breakfast."

"I can't do it… I can't face them…" Yuri murmured, holding his head in his hands, long locks of purple hair falling over his face.

"Yuri… are you doubting us?" Raven choked. "Are you having second thoughts?" He stayed quiet a long while, unmoving.

"The way they reacted made me realise how wrong this whole thing is! It's wrong, Raven! WRONG!!" He suddenly shouted, his face full of rage and frustration. Raven reached desperately for his hand but he just pulled away and glared at him, menace in his eyes. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" He roared.

"You sure know how to hurt me, dontcha?" Raven whispered. Yuri simply stared at him before running away, leaving Raven standing in a stunned, desolate silence. His heart ached. _Must be those phantom pains… _

Part Six

Having spent a long twenty minutes searching for Yuri, Raven finally resigned himself to getting the help of his friends. He found them outside lounging by the pool with drinks. Karol was splashing around out of earshot, thankfully. He wasn't sure how to tell the young 'un. Judith was first to see him and she smiled her usual gentle smile, her beautiful face serene. He felt relief consume him. Rita and Estelle were sat together in bathing suits and Repede was slumbering peacefully in the shade.

"Oh, hello Raven." Judith said, alerting the others. Judy was very good at hiding her thoughts, but immediately, he knew something was up. Estelle was blushing and Rita kept quiet for once. There wasn't a scorch mark in sight.

"Hey girls…" He sighed. It was no use, he couldn't hold himself together, and he sank onto the floor in front of Judy's sun lounger and began sobbing into his hands, his back heaving up and down. Judy laid a hand on his shoulder and used the other to turn his tear streaked face up. She was still smiling calmly, hoping it would transfer to him.

"It's ok Raven. We know." She simply said. He blinked away his tears, sniffling. She felt touched to see the usually outrageously flirty man so vulnerable.

"You do? All of ya?"

"Yes, we heard through word of mouth and wouldn't have believed it were it not for some of the details."

"And…and ya don't mind?" He asked, bracing himself.

"Why would we mind? It get's you off our backs for once." Rita remarked. It was a snippy comment, but her face was kind and Raven knew it was her way of saying he had her approval.

"I love him." He sobbed. "But I don't know if he loves me or not. Sometimes I think he does, but he ran away. He said it was wrong and kept repeating 'I can't' over and over and now can't find him."

"Raven, calm down." Judy said. "We'll find him. I'm sure he's just having a hard time dealing with all of this. If it's any where near as sudden for him as it is to us, he's just most likely mooching somewhere thinking."

"Yeah, we'll find him on the roof or something." Rita said.

"Don't worry, Raven! We'll find him with you!" Estelle said, clapping her hands together. "So… do you _love _Yuri?" She asked, her eyes shining in interest.

"Well, the fact that he has failed to remark on us three ladies wearing our bathing suits answers that question in a solid and resounding yes, don't you think?" Judy answered for him. Raven blushed and looked away.

"Come on, old man. Let's go find your boyfriend."

The companions, minus Karol and Repede, spent close to an hour searching every nook and cranny of the springs but to no avail. Yuri was nowhere to be found, but his name was on the lips of many people. Raven, usually happy to be the centre of attention, was getting sick of the amount of eyes turned his way and came close to snapping on multiple occasions. Having ended up right back where they started, it seemed that Yuri was not in the springs.

"I'm guessing he's gone off somewhere to clear his head." Rita said, shrugging her shoulders. Estelle was stifling a yawn. "Are you tired?" Rita asked her attentively. Raven looked at them from beneath his rumpled bangs. He knew that tone of voice, that caring, soft voice. Not only was it so uncharacteristic of Rita but it was familiar to him. It was the same voice he used with Yuri…

"_Are you ready?" He asked, and felt Yuri's hands pull his head down and his lips meet his own. A tingle ran down his spine, one he knew would remain every time he kissed his lover. He took the opportunity to enter him, the pressure he felt on the head of his member almost unbearably pleasurable. Yuri cried out in pain, but he smothered it by pushing his tongue into his mouth and with his thumb and forefinger he played with one of his nipples, distracting him from the pain. _

"Don't worry, Raven, he can't have disappeared. He'll show up when he wants. He's like a cat in that way." Judy said reassuringly, surprising Raven by squeezing him in a bear hug.

"Why, Judy darlin', I didn't know ya cared so much about me." He quipped, and everyone laughed for once.

"That's the Raven we know and love." Estelle giggled.

"And it's the Raven we want back." Judy smiled, letting him go. "Raven, why don't you go and change, you look terrible."

"Gee, thanks sweetie."

"Us three will go and find Yuri."

"But Estelle…"

"I'm fine. I'm just tired because of lying in the sun."

"Exactly. We'll go find him. I'll come to your room in an hour." Judy said, ceasing any complaint from Rita.

"That sounds promising." Raven joked half-heartedly. Half his heart was with Yuri, wherever he was.

Judith, Estelle and Rita continued looking for their missing friend, eyes vigilant, but still unable to find him. Estelle came up with the intelligent idea of involving Repede, who would be able to smell his master from further away. Judy remained quiet for most of the search, wrapped in her own thoughts, wondering how she could have missed noticing the feelings Raven and Yuri had for each other. The tension between them had clearly been more than Yuri's anger at Raven for his betrayal at Baticon, but she assumed that anger was increased threefold by his feelings for Raven, and his pain in fighting somebody he cared about. They all cared about Raven, but Yuri's love for him… that was something special. Judith smiled to herself at the thought of Yuri confessing his feelings to Raven. Yuri, strong, brave and a badass in battle, laying his innermost feelings out, removing his cold mask. She knew there was something she liked about the guy.

"Oh, this is hopeless! We've been searching for hours, not even Repede has… Repede?" Rita turned her attention to the pooch that was sniffing his nose in the air, facing the west.

"What is it boy?" Estelle asked excitedly. "Can you sense Yuri?" He barked and ran, the others following him. They were quite behind him, as he was very fast, and when they caught up with him, he was being petted mournfully by Yuri. He was almost impossible to spot, sitting on some steps leading underground to the cellar, shrouded by darkness.

"Very devious of you, getting my boy to find me." He said, his voice heavy. "I take it you're here because of…" He trailed off, and Judy noticed his knuckles turning white. She crouched beside him and made him look at her.

"Yuri, we heard the maid's talking when they were cleaning our rooms. We were surprised, but we're not disgusted. Do you really think your friends would turn their backs on you just because you're in love?" Judith knew immediately that he wasn't ashamed of what he had done, he did love Raven, but it was new to him, and he was worried how people would take it. She knew he presumed they'd be disgusted and disapprove.

"Yeah Yuri, I-I'd give anything to feel the same as you and Raven." Estelle blushed. Rita glanced over at her, her face turning pink.

"You mean… you don't mind?" He breathed, relief making his shoulders sag forward.

"Of course we don't, silly. We're your friends, whether you love a girl or a boy. And it get's Raven's comments directed elsewhere." She winked, making him blush.

"Why did you think we'd turn our backs to you?" Rita asked, sitting on the steps. Yuri blushed and turned his face away and into the darkness. It made telling them less embarrassing.

"One of the maids walked in on us…" He said almost inaudibly. He didn't see Judy's smile. "And we heard her telling the other maids and the way they reacted… they were horrified, and…and I assumed you would react the same." He sighed.

"Well we haven't, have we?"

"Yeah Yuri, be a man about it." Rita quipped, punching him in the arm.

"Ow!" He said, laughing. Judy's voice turned serious and she covered his hand with her own.

"The man you love is waiting in his room for you." She said. He nodded and left.

Raven assumed it was one of the girls, most likely Judith, come to check on him. He didn't bother raising his head from his pillow at the sound of the door opening and no voice came, nor no sound.

_Must think I'm sleepin'…they can keep thinkin' that. _

Then he felt pressure on the futon and a hand crept up his back and onto his shoulder, where the slightest pressure was applied to make him turn and face his visitor. And oh, he had never been happier to see a face in his life.

"Yuri…" He whispered, stroking his face. Yuri turned his face towards his hand and enjoyed the feel of Raven's slightly rough hands against his cheek. He said nothing. Words were meaningless. His lips said everything without speaking a single word. Their love was unconditional and would be as eternal as the blossoms blooming in Halure.

**Authors Note:**_ Well I'm almost sorry to say that this is the end of the story! D: I've really enjoyed writing my first ever yaoi fanfic, and I think involving two of my favourite characters made it a much more enjoyable experience that I hope translates in my writing. It was kinda long, I know, but I wanted to fit so much in so as opposed to writing one fluff story about their love, and one smut about their passion, I combined the two. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

_Oh, and this is dedicated to my kitten, Rhiaa. Who isn't actually a cat. _

_Love and kisses! _


End file.
